


Tuyo, ¿no lo ves?

by dulceclementina (Likeghostsinsnow)



Series: besos [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki y Thor Adolescentes, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Thor celoso, Thor posesivo, Underage Sex, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeghostsinsnow/pseuds/dulceclementina
Summary: Thor estaba limitado a mirar, con su respectiva cita al lado, cómo Loki sonreía su sonrisa para alguien más. La suya, la coqueta, la promesa de travesuras que hasta ese instante perteneció solamente a Thor. Sentía un hueco en el pecho, fuego en las venas, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque lo que es igual no es trampa, aunque dentro de sí mismo Thor sentía que no era igual.Loki lo hacía para darle celos, era evidente, y aun así era efectivo, porque sí, Thor se estaba muriendo de los celos.





	Tuyo, ¿no lo ves?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una continuación de Los besos de Loki. Tal vez puedan leer ésta sin conocer aquella, pero recomiendo que la lean para que tengan contexto sobre la relación de Thor y Loki que vengo trabajando aquí.
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste :)

**TUYO, ¿NO LO VES?**

Cuando Thor vio entrar a Loki al baile del brazo del capitán tal vez no debió sentir nada, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos, no era una nueva noticia. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que jamás dejaría de ser desagradable.

Loki era suyo, todos parecían saberlo.

Todos menos Steve.

Thor no tenía nada en contra de Steve, y tal vez si Thor y su hermano menor no fuesen, digamos, _íntimos_, diría que era un buen partido para Loki. Pero Thor y Loki van más allá de la intimidad, y la objetividad se desvanece de la mente cuando alguien más mira a Loki con el mismo interés que él. No, no importaba que Steve fuera un buen tipo, a sus ojos era la competencia.

Thor estaba limitado a mirar, con su respectiva cita al lado, cómo Loki sonreía _su_ sonrisa para alguien más. La _suya_, la coqueta, la promesa de travesuras que hasta ese instante perteneció solamente a Thor. Sentía un hueco en el pecho, fuego en las venas, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque lo que es igual no es trampa, aunque dentro de sí mismo Thor sentía que no era igual.

Loki lo hacía para darle celos, era evidente, y aun así era efectivo, porque sí, Thor se estaba muriendo de los celos.

*

Sería mentira si Loki dijera que aceptó salir con Steve solamente para darle celos a Thor. Era una gran parte, por supuesto, pero sería imbécil si negara lo apuesto y dulce que Steve era. A Loki le gustaban los tipos grandes y rubios, y Steve encajaba perfecto en ese molde. Así que, cuando el capitán le pidió una cita algunas semanas atrás, ¿qué podía hacer Loki? Responder un contundente SÍ, por supuesto.

Loki era vengativo, sí, pero no un demente. Todas sus venganzas, todas sus acciones tenían una razón de ser, y esta venganza llevaba por nombre Jane Foster, una nerd esquelética que Thor había decidido hacer su novia unos dos meses atrás.

—Lo hago por nosotros, Loki —le había dicho el muy cínico, cuando Thor muy serio le confesó que la había invitado a salir—, para que nadie sospeche.

Loki río fuerte en medio del caos, de los gritos, de la pelea mientras sus padres no estaban en casa. Le dijo que era un cínico, y que tenía mal gusto además, pero Thor siempre encontraba la manera de darle la vuelta a todo.

—No puedo tener mal gusto cuando estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo en un susurro, tomándolo del rostro antes de robarle un beso—. Ella no me importa, es sólo apariencias, no va a pasar nada, todo te lo voy a contar.

Loki estaba enojado, pero pensó que tal vez Thor tenía razón, y eso lo ponía sumamente triste. Tal vez nunca podrían ser libres.

*

Thor no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, ni siquiera podía disimularlo, sabía que Jane se daba cuenta que realidad no la estaba escuchando, pero ella, tan dulce como siempre, lo tomaba como Thor siento un hermano sobreprotector.

—Vamos, Thor, Steve es un muy buen tipo —le dijo ella al oído al estar la música algo fuerte—, además estoy segura que Loki puede cuidarse solo.

—¿Y si no? —inquirió él sin siquiera mirarla.

—Pues no tenemos que enfocarnos solamente en las cosas malas, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a bailar? —insistió ella tomándolo del brazo, y Thor suspiró, sintiéndose injusto; ella no merecía todo eso.

—Está bien —dijo, por fin sonriéndole a ella, levantándose para sacarla a bailar.

*

Semanas antes del baile a Loki se le ocurrió una idea. Él no era de ir a bailes y esas cosas, pero era el último al que Thor iría antes de salir de la secundaria y dejar a Loki solo. Él sabía que iba a llevar a Jane, por supuesto, pero no quería quedarse en casa toda la noche, quería ver a su hermano todo apuesto con su traje, incluso si llevaba a alguien más del brazo.

—Quiero ir al baile —le soltó a Thor de repente.

Estaban ambos acostados en la litera de abajo, Loki con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Thor, mientras éste jugaba videojuegos y Loki se pintaba las uñas, de negro para variar.

—¿Sí? —inquirió extrañado, sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión que hacía poco habían comprado entre los dos— ¿Quieres ir solo o te gustaría ir conmigo y Jane?

Loki bufó indignado.

—No, ninguna —dijo—. Estaba pensando más bien... no sé, quizás empezar a salir con alguien e ir con él al baile.

Loki nunca había necesitado decir que le gustaban los chicos, desde temprana edad estaba implícito y en su familia a nadie le importaba realmente.

Esta vez fue turno de Thor de bufar.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Thor, aún sin despegar sus ojos del juego de carreras.

—Sí —insistió—, tú tienes a Jane para disimular, ¿no? Tal vez yo necesito un novio también.

—Imposible —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Nadie en nuestra secundaria va a invitarte a salir.

Loki se quedó muy quieto, analizando lo que Thor acababa de decir, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le dolió.

—¿Ah no? —murmuró Loki en un solo aliento, y pudo sentir el instante en que Thor se tensó detrás de él.

—Loki —Thor dejó el control del juego a un lado y con sus brazos intentó atrapar a Loki, pero él fue más rápido y se le escapó, levantándose en un salto de la cama.

—Claro, porque yo no soy tú, media escuela no se muere por salir conmigo, ¿verdad? —exclamó Loki con veneno.

—No es así, Loki, yo no...

—Mejor te quedas con ella, y conmigo no sigas por lástima —le dijo interrumpiéndolo, refiriéndose a Jane, antes de salir de la habitación en dos zancadas.

—¡Loki! —exclamó Thor mientras iba tras él, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había encerrado en la habitación de Balder.

Loki no quería escuchar una palabra más.

*

—Loki, ábreme, por favor —suplicó Thor frente a la puerta, sintiendo el mundo venírsele encima.

¿Por qué siempre le fallaban las palabras? Siempre la cagaba, no sabía explicarse y terminaba lastimando a Loki por cosas que nunca quiso decir.

Thor se refería a que nadie se atrevería a invitarlo a salir porque sabían que Loki era suyo, tal vez no de manera romántica, pero sí como un hermano posesivo; desde su brazo rodeando los hombros de Loki, hasta sus miradas severas a quien él intuyera estaba interesado en su hermano menor. Thor los tenía contados, y de una u otra forma les había advertido mantenerse a raya con Loki.

Loki no tenía idea de la cantidad de chicos que habían ido a Thor, como si Loki fuese una señorita, a pedirle permiso para invitarlo a salir. Ilusos ellos, como si Thor fuese a dejar a alguno ponerle siquiera un dedo encima.

Ni siquiera Fandral se salvó.

Thor estaba seguro que tenía el monopolio en la atención y afecto de Loki, que nadie nunca podría alejarlo de él, pero cada vez que la cagaba no podía evitar pensar que, a lo mejor, su peor amenaza era sí mismo. Quizás sería él quien terminaría empujando a Loki de su lado, y no podía siquiera imaginarse una vida sin su amor junto a él para siempre.

—Loki —suplicó una vez más, pero supo que no tenía remedio, escuchó el carro de sus padres llegar y no deseaba tener una conversación sobre por qué estaba llorando frente a la puerta de Balder, así que desistió.

"Mañana, mañana le explico y todo estará bien" se dijo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan fácil.

*

Cuando Balder se fue a la universidad les dijo que podían usar su habitación cuando quisieran, mientras él no estuviera, en caso de que quisieran privacidad. Aunque Balder sabía la naturaleza de la relación entre Thor y Loki, así que era más una formalidad, un chiste interno entre los tres, quizás. En ese instante, sin embargo, Loki se preguntaba si tal vez Balder lo dijo por situaciones como esas, cuando las cosas se ponen turbias y necesitas un respiro.

Balder lo sabía todo, era inevitable viviendo bajo el mismo techo; Loki se preguntaba si de verdad sus padres no sospechaban nada, o si simplemente estaban en negación. Eran afortunados, tal vez, en que todas las veces que fueron descubiertos fue Balder quien los encontró, para desgracia de él, y para fortuna de Thor y Loki.

La última vez que los consiguió fue la más explícita, fue poco antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Hasta ese momento los había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras, pero para quien quisiera hacerse de la vista gorda podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Sin embargo, esa vez... esa vez fue imposible negar lo innegable.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Thor y Loki se despertaron juntos, como de costumbre, en la litera de arriba. Thor había amanecido excitado y Loki decidió ayudarlo, como buen hermano, escabulléndose bajo las sábanas para darle placer. Thor con sus ojos cerrados se preguntaba una y otra vez que había hecho para merecer a Loki, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios mientras Loki encajaba más y más de su miembro en su boca.

Ambos estaban perdidos en la acción, Loki en darle placer y Thor en recibirlo, una de sus manos bajo las sábanas enredadas en el cabello de Loki, debatiéndose entre seguir con los ojos cerrados o deshacerse de la tela y mirar a su hermano devorarlo todo, como tantas otras veces.

—Chicos, quería preguntarles si... —Eso hasta que Balder abrió la puerta de repente y los exaltó a ambos— ¡Ay, dios! ¡Mis ojos! —exclamó escandalizado, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos— ¡¿Les cuesta mucho poner el seguro?! ¡Es este botoncito que está atrás, por amor a Cristo! —Siguió exclamando mientras señalaba dicho botón.

—¡¿Y qué te cuesta a ti tocar antes de entrar?! —exclamó Thor con la cara de todos los colores, y Loki, bueno, Loki seguía bajo las sábanas sin detenerse— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete!

—¡Sí, sí, me voy! —exclamó de vuelta Balder, colocando el seguro con una mano mientras seguía tapándose los ojos con la otra.

—¿Estás loco? —inquirió entonces Thor, quitándole la sábana de encima a Loki quien había sacado el miembro de su boca y le sonreía travieso— ¡No te detuviste!

—¿Para qué? Como si Balder no lo supiera —dijo Loki como si nada, y volvió a lo suyo.

En ese instante fue obvio que Thor y Loki siempre habían tenido algo más, y que Balder lo intuyó desde un principio.

Loki recordaba siempre ese momento como algo divertido, y recordarlo justo ahí, acurrucado en la cama de Balder con lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas, sólo podían pensar en lo mucho que desearía tenerlo ahí, consolándolo como tantas otras veces.

*

Aun bailando Thor no podía distraerse, su cuerpo se movía abrazado al de Jane pero sus ojos sólo tenían un objetivo: Loki. Y Loki estaba sentado al lado de Steve en una mesa con sus amigos, estaban muy cerquita, diciéndose cosas al oído, tal vez por lo alta que estaba la música. Pero verlos reír en ese abrazo tan íntimo, el brazo de Steve rodeando los hombros de Loki de la misma forma que Thor lo abrazaba, como marcando territorio, como regodeándose entre sus amigos de que era él quien tenía a Loki a su lado.

Thor no podía creer aún la manera en que Loki le robó el aliento cuando llegó, tan hermoso, tan él; la flor más preciosa. Llevaba su cabello negro en una trenza francesa que acababa un poco más bajo de la nuca. Iba vestido casi todo de negro, contrastando con esa piel pálida y suave: su pantalón de vestir pegado, zapatos negros, camisa negra de botones, corbata negra también, y un chaleco verde oscuro el único contraste porque, además, llevaba una estola negra de piel que, aunque Thor sabía era sintética, no dejaba de ser elegante; lo hacía ver tan exquisito. Y para rematar, aún a la distancia Thor podía distinguir la leve presencia de delineador negro en la parte de abajo de sus ojos, enmarcando esos orbes verdes que lo enloquecían como ningunos otros.

Y todo eso para alguien más.

¿Estaba Loki consciente de lo que provocaba en él y en todos? Thor se lamentaba sus palabras, el malentendido sobre conseguir a alguien que lo invitara a salir, porque eso sólo demostraba lo inseguro que era su hermano, lo ciego que estaba al no poder reconocer tanta belleza cuando se miraba al espejo. Thor se moría por Loki, siempre había sido así y siempre iba a ser así; Thor no recordaba haber visto a alguien siquiera cerca de la preciosidad que veía él en Loki, y tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos lo hacía extrañarlo horrores.

Cómo deseaba ir hasta esa mesa y arrancar a su hermano de las manos de Steve.

*

Loki fue consciente de que, lo que había entre Thor y él, rebasaba los límites de la hermandad cuando tenía doce años.

Tony, uno de sus mejores amigos, se le había declarado en el día del amor y la amistad. Le hizo una tarjeta preciosa que le entregó con una cesta llena de dulces y flores, dos cosas que Loki amaba con locura, para pedirle que fuese su novio. Loki estaba encantado, nunca había recibido un regalo de naturaleza romántica, estaba acostumbrado a ver a las niñas enloquecer por Thor y regalarle cosas en San Valentín, pero no sabía que otros lo tomaban en cuenta a él de esa forma, mucho menos Tony.

Le dio las gracias, pero le dijo que lo tenía que pensar.

A la salida, cuando Thor pasó por él como de costumbre, su cara fue un poema. Vio el regalo e inmediatamente empezó a hacer preguntas sobre quién le había dado eso y por qué.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que le pueda gustar a alguien? —inquirió Loki ofendido cuando ya estaban en la intimidad de su habitación.

—Claro que no —respondió Thor muy serio.

—Pues me lo dio Tony, me pidió ser su novio —dijo, agarrando una de las flores para olerla.

Thor se empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Loki entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es un iluso Tony —dijo, alzándose de hombros—. Tú no vas a ser su novio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque eres el mío —le dijo Thor como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Soy tu novio? —inquirió Loki sorprendido.

—¿No lo eres? —inquirió Thor, también sorprendido.

Loki se quedó mirándolo, ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas.

—No lo había pensado —admitió en un murmullo—, nunca me lo pediste.

—Es que yo pensé —empezó a decir Thor, mirando a todos lados menos a Loki con su rostro todo rojo—... La manera en que me besas, en que nos besamos, nosotros siempre... —Y se detuvo, mirando a Loki, suplicándole con la mirada; no sabía explicarse.

—Entiendo —respondió él, sonriendo con picardía—. A lo mejor tienes razón, pero me lo tienes pedir y descubrir si quiero ser tu novio o no.

Thor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de respirar profundo.

—Loki —Comenzó, acercándose para tomar las manos de Loki entre las suyas—: además de ser mi hermano, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

Loki sonrió, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, las mariposas revoloteando por todo su ser mientras él sabía, dentro de él, que era verdad, que siempre habían sido mucho más que hermanos, que quizás la pregunta estaba de más y el ciego era él, que no lo tomó de esa manera desde un principio.

Entonces asintió, y Thor selló el pacto con un beso.

Desde ese entonces Thor siempre actuaba posesivo frente a Tony y se ponía celoso cuando Loki hablaba de él. Si Tony no se hubiese mudado un año después con toda su familia, a lo mejor lo invitaba a salir a él; sabía que Tony se prestaría sin pensarlo dos veces si eso significaba unas buenas carcajadas a costillas de los celos de Thor.

Loki sonrió para sí mismo ante ese recuerdo.

En ese instante estaba seguro más que nunca que Thor tenía razón, ¿quién podría invitar a Loki a salir? Nadie se había animado hasta ese momento, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero viéndolo todo claro lo ponía triste, lo hacía pensar que Jane era sólo el inicio de Thor aburriéndose de él.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo dejara atrás, y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

*

Cuando Thor despertó al día siguiente y revisó su teléfono, se dio cuenta que Loki lo había bloqueado en WhatsApp, lo mismo en Instagram y en Facebook. Thor se moría por ir a tocar la puerta de Balder, derrumbarla incluso, pero con sus padres en casa no se podía dar ese lujo. Creyó que tal vez por mensaje podría aclararlo todo, pero evidentemente creyó mal.

Fueron un par de días caóticos, Loki decidió quedarse en la habitación de Balder de manera indefinida, se iba a clases más temprano que él, sin esperarlo, y a Thor sólo le quedaba verlo de lejos a la hora de almuerzo, y de cerca todos reunidos en la cena. Loki siempre encontraba la forma de evitarlo, dejando a Thor con la palabra en la boca antes de encerrarse, otra vez, en la habitación de Balder.

Thor sabía que las cosas no podían ser así para siempre, así que ese día decidió llegar antes que él a casa y dejarle un pequeño regalo en la cama de Balder, una ofrenda de paz: una orquídea púrpura, de la misma planta que le había regalado cinco años atrás y que Loki aún cuidaba con amor. Junto a la flor le dejó una nota que decía que Thor esperaría por él siempre, cuando estuviese listo para escucharlo.

Esa noche en la cena Loki lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en días, y Thor no podía creer el efecto que aún tenía, y siempre tendría, en él. Esos ojos verdes podían desarmarlo y armarlo de nuevo con una sola mirada, y recién ahí Thor se dio cuenta de lo sediento que estaba por él, por su atención. Odiaba estar peleados, odiaba estar lejos de él.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

A la mañana siguiente se fijó que ya no estaba bloqueado en ningún lado, así que lo comenzó a seguir de nuevo en Instagram, lo agregó a Facebook y le envió los buenos días a WhatsApp. A partir de ahí hubo una tranquilidad extraña, y aunque esa misma tarde Loki escuchó sus explicaciones y disculpas, y al parecer todo había quedado claro, Thor no podía evitar pensar que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Aunque Loki volvió a la habitación, no dormía con él, y aunque le sonreía y hablaban, Thor sabía que había una ruptura en su intimidad. La mañana del sábado en particular Loki se veía emocionado, le había dado un beso sonoro antes del desayuno, y Thor quería saber por qué, quería saber qué lo tenía tan feliz.

Pasó el resto del día como de costumbre hasta que llegó la tarde y Thor fue a abrir la puerta porque alguien tocaba el timbre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Steve al otro lado.

—Hey, Steve —lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Ven, pasa.

Steve era un buen sujeto, se podría decir que él y Thor eran amigos, aunque no íntimos, pero se llevaban muy bien. A Steve le decían El Capitán porque era capitán del equipo de fútbol y del equipo de debate al mismo tiempo. Thor por su parte era capitán del equipo de rugby, y aunque no coincidían en deportes, pues la responsabilidad de ser capitanes era algo que tenían en común y los unía de alguna forma.

Una vez dentro, y luego de cerrar la puerta, Thor se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Acaso te dije que vinieras hoy? Me tienes que disculpar, pero tengo la mente revuelta y no recuerdo —le dijo Thor, haciendo cabeza.

—Eh, no, no, de hecho estoy aquí por Loki.

—Ya estoy listo —A Thor ni siquiera le dio tiempo de procesar bien lo que Steve había dicho cuando ya Loki estaba bajando las escaleras, una sonrisa radiante en sus labios—. ¿Nos vamos?

Thor se sentía en una dimensión paralela; ¿el capitán y su hermano? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó eso? El pulso le iba a mil por hora y la expresión de su cara era algo que no podía disimular.

Jamás pensó... él nunca creyó...

—¡Nos vemos, Thor! —exclamó Steve como despedida desde la puerta mientras Loki lo jalaba del brazo, y Thor simplemente se les quedó mirando, incrédulo, hasta que la puerta se cerró y no los pudo ver más.

Loki era suyo, todos parecían saberlo.

Todos menos Steve.

Ésa era la calma antes de la tormenta.

*

Cuando Loki llegó de su cita Thor pegó el grito al cielo. Sí, le daba satisfacción demostrarle a Thor que sí habían chicos interesados en él, y más aun siendo nada más y nada menos que Steve, pero además la había pasado muy bien con él. Steve era tierno y educado, un perfecto caballero con cara de príncipe, además, y era imposible que a Loki no se le acelerara el pulso cada vez que le tomaba la mano.

No entendía por qué Steve se había fijado en él, y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable porque aunque le gustaran sus atenciones, Loki sabía muy bien que no podría corresponderle; Thor era el único para él.

Sí, estaba satisfecho hasta cierto punto, pero el conflicto frente a él comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

—¡Me mentiste! —seguía diciendo Thor.

—¿Te mentí? —inquirió Loki, participando apenas en ese instante en la discusión— Yo no te mentí, Thor, ¿acaso te dije que NO iba a salir con Steve? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

—¡Pero no me dijiste que SÍ ibas a salir con él! —exclamó exaltado— ¿Esto desde cuándo está pasando? Te recuerdo que cuando yo comencé a salir con Jane te lo dije desde un principio, no te lo oculté ni un segundo.

—¡Pues muchas gracias! —exclamó Loki ahora sí enojado— ¡Gracias por avisarme que te conseguiste a alguien más! Me sentí tan feliz.

—¡Ése no es el punto!

—Me importa una mierda tu punto, Thor —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Yo no soy como tú, mucho menos voy a pedirte permiso para salir con alguien cuando tú tienes dos meses con la horrenda esa.

—Tú y yo estamos juntos, y creo que...

—¡Pues tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos! —exclamó Loki, interrumpiéndolo— Al final la pasé muy bien en mi cita, me divertí mucho y tú lo único que estás haciendo es volverlo todo amargo.

—No puedes —Loki le dió la espalda pero Thor lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos—. Loki, tú no puedes...

—¿No puedo qué? Es la primera vez que tengo una cita en mi vida, que alguien me invita a salir y puede compartir esas cosas conmigo en público —le dijo—. Tú tienes eso con Jane, hasta llegaste a tenerlo con Sif, pero además de estar aquí escondido contigo, no fue sino hasta hoy que supe lo que es caminar de la mano en la calle con alguien que te gusta —confesó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Ir al cine, a comer, que alguien pueda demostrar abiertamente su interés en mí...

—Loki... —Entonces sintió los brazos de Thor envolverlo fuertemente, rodeándolo con su calor reconfortante.

—Todo el mundo te adora, Thor —murmuró Loki contra su pecho, no como reproche, sino como un hecho.

—Pero yo sólo te adoro a ti —susurró Thor en su oído—, y me mata no ser yo quien pueda hacer todas esas cosas contigo; no ser yo quien te tome la mano en la calle y te lleve al cine, y a comer. No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que ser una pareja normal, sólo desearía que me hubieses advertido que esto iba a pasar; la sorpresa fue muy dolorosa —confesó, y Loki pudo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas caer en su cabello.

Ésa había sido su venganza, y no se sentía tan bien como pensó.

—Lo siento —dijo Loki, separándose un poco de él para poder verlos a los ojos—, no pensé...

—Está bien —le dijo Thor, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndole antes de darle un beso.

—Hay una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Steve va a llevarme al baile —dijo, y Thor suspiró, optando por no decir nada más.

*

Thor pensó, cuando vio a Steve insistirle a Loki para bailar, que era eso lo peor que le podía pasar. Detestaba presenciarlo todo, verlos actuar como actuaba él con Jane, porque dentro de sí él sabía que su interés en Jane no llegaba siquiera a platónico, pero ¿qué tal si lo de Steve y Loki avanzaba hacia algo más?

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo lo que había planeado para el final de la noche, tratar de mantenerse sereno, pero cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en las manos de Steve posadas en la cintura de Loki, y los brazos de Loki rodeándole el cuello, hacía uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para evitar ir hasta allá y quitarle a Loki de las manos.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué ellos?

La falsa serenidad se desvaneció cuando vio cómo, lentamente, Steve se inclinaba y le daba a Loki un beso. Pasó a verlo todo rojo, no sintió más que fuego líquido en sus venas cuando vio el rostro de Loki rosado hasta las orejas, y esa sonrisa tierna, genuinamente inocente que sólo Thor conocía, hacer aparición en sus labios para alguien más. Esa risita tonta, nerviosa, y todo por Steve.

No, Thor había tenido suficiente.

Soltó a Jane en un sólo movimiento y en dos zancadas llegó donde ellos dos estaban. Empujó a Steve con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a Loki hacia él, importándole muy poco que los estuviesen mirando.

—Thor, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Steve sorprendido.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que te propases con mi hermano, estás muy equivocado.

—Sólo estábamos bailando —insistió Steve, quien ahora tenía el rostro muy serio.

—No se veía así desde donde yo estaba.

—Thor...

—Nos vamos —dijo, interrumpiendo a Loki, y aun tomándolo del brazo se dirigió con él hasta la salida, importándole muy poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que te lo lleves así nada más —escuchó Thor a su espalda, sintiendo una mano pesada tomarlo del hombro—. Loki la estaba pasando bien conmigo, no le falté el respeto en ningún momento.

Thor respiró profundo antes de voltear y mirarlo.

—No te metas, Steve, y será mejor que me quites la mano de encima —advirtió.

—¿O qué?

—Steve, por favor —suplicó Loki—. Está todo bien.

—No, Loki, no lo está, no puedes dejar que te mande como un bruto posesivo cada vez que le da la gana —insistió, y ante eso todo el cuerpo de Thor se puso tenso, listo para pelear.

—Steve, por favor, vuelve al baile —suplicó Loki de nuevo—. De verdad está todo bien, esto es entre mi hermano y yo. Te llamaré mañana, ¿sí?

Steve los miró incrédulo a ambos antes de soltar el hombro de Thor y asentir.

—Está bien, esperaré tu llamada, Loki —le dijo, no sin antes tomar su otra mano para dejar un casto beso en ella.

Thor bufó viendo a Steve alejarse, y aun sosteniendo el brazo de Loki dirigió a su hermano hacia afuera.

—¿Y él quién se cree que es? —exclamó al viento, enojado, mientras caminaban hacia su auto.

—Ya puedes soltarme, no hace falta que sigas actuando como un cavernícola —dijo Loki, liberándose de su agarre.

—Tampoco hacía falta que te besara —murmuró Thor—. Entra al auto.

*

Loki decidió entrar al auto sin más, no tenía sentido pelear. Cuando Thor se plantó ahí, entre Steve y él, sólo pudo sentir dos cosas: deseos y culpa. Ver a Thor perder la cordura por él sólo hacía que quisiera tirársele encima en ese mismo instante, pero la culpa se hacía presente cuando pensaba en Steve, inocente en todo ese drama entre ellos dos.

Si algo le quedaba claro, es que no podía seguir haciendo eso.

A lo mejor a Thor no le importaba mentirle a Jane, pero Loki no podría hacerle lo mismo a Steve, no era justo y él no estaba dispuesto a sentirse mal, Steve no iba a ser su marioneta en todo esto. Iba a terminarlo todo con él.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras Thor conducía, Loki se limitaba a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba en el beso de Steve, en cómo lo había tomado desprevenido. Fue un buen beso, sí, y había química, Loki pudo sentir el calor subir hasta sus orejas, pero si algo le había demostrado ese beso es que jamás sería capaz de amar a alguien como amaba a Thor; Steve era perfecto, y aun así no podía compararse con su hermano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió Loki de repente, cuando se dio cuenta que no reconocía el camino, y que evidentemente no iban a casa.

—Ya verás —le dijo Thor, dedicándole una mirada de reojo que Loki no supo descifrar.

¿Qué planeaba?

*

La cara de Loki se transformó en un poema cuando se dio cuenta que Thor lo había llevado a un hotel. Y no cualquier hotel, a uno de los caros, porque si iban a hacer esto Loki merecía lo mejor. Había planeado todo con tiempo, hasta consiguió que Balder hiciera la reservación por él, dado que Thor sólo tenía diecisiete años y Loki quince; lo había arrastrado como su cómplice en todo eso. Y aunque le tomó tiempo y sacrificio reunir todo el dinero, Thor estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

Con identificación falsa pudo comprar una botella de champán; no había sido difícil, siendo él alto, grande y con algo de barba, además. Esa tarde había ido a la habitación que había reservado para dejar la botella enfriando en el pequeño refrigerador, también había guardado estratégicamente cerca de la cama todo lo que iban a necesitar. Luego se tomó un tiempo para detallar su alrededor, y la habitación era elegante, hermosa, con una cama enorme y dos ventanales inmensos que daban vista a toda la ciudad.

Thor no podía esperar.

Así que, cuando el momento llegó, poco le importó a Thor dejar a Jane botada en el baile, ya podría disculparse después.

Ya en el estacionamiento, tan pronto Loki salió del auto Thor lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él dentro del hotel, directo al ascensor, con la tarjeta de la habitación bien segura en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Loki parecía en shock, realmente, mirando al frente, y aunque Thor sonreía de oreja a oreja, no sabía leer la expresión de su rostro.

Eso, hasta que entraron a la habitación y Loki lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Thor sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste aquí como premio de consolación? ¿Pensabas venir aquí a cogerte a la horrenda esa? —le recriminó Loki con la cara roja de rabia y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Thor impactado por todo el ejercicio mental que Loki debió hacer para llegar a esa conclusión— ¡Esto lo planifiqué para nosotros! Luego del baile iba a llevar a Jane a su casa, y después... bueno, después mis planes era venir aquí contigo —le dijo, acercándose a él poco a poco—. Era una sorpresa, todo esto era para nosotros, Loki, para nadie más —susurró, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

Loki miró hacia todas partes, como admirando su alrededor, antes de posar sus ojos sobre Thor.

—¿Me lo juras? —inquirió, y Thor tuvo que reír, incrédulo.

—Loki, para mí sólo existes tú, ¿no me piensas creer nunca? —le dijo, antes de por fin tomarlo del rostro y besarlo, besarlo con toda la pasión que venía acumulando desde que lo vio entrar al baile vestido así.

*

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a saltar del pecho. Thor se veía tan apuesto, siempre había sido apuesto, pero esa vez tenía puesto un traje completamente azul, hasta la camisa, que hacían ver sus ojos azules más brillantes todavía, acompañado de una corbata negra y zapatos de vestir negros. Su cabello largo, dorado, amarrado en un moño hacia atrás, bien peinado, y esa barba que se estaba dejando enmarcándole sus facciones perfectas.

Loki se quedó sin aliento cuando Thor, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, se arrodilló frente a él, sonriendo con picardía. Esas manos grandes recorriendo sus costados con posesividad hasta sus caderas, para luego desabotonar su pantalón y bajar la bragueta. Loki lo miró atentamente al verlo meter su mano, esperando su reacción.

Y ahí estaba, un toque de incredulidad y mucho asombro cuando asimiló lo que había ahí dentro.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó él, levantándose, con su mano aún dentro del pantalón de Loki— ¿Esto era para mí o para Steve? —inquirió con una sonrisa desafiante.

*

Encaje. Loki llevaba puesta ropa interior de mujer de encaje negro, que contrastaba de una manera preciosa con su piel. Thor no podía contenerse más, se moría por desvestirlo con rapidez, ansioso por revelar ese regalo que era tener a Loki desnudo sólo para él.

—Si tienes que preguntar... —respondió Loki, sonriéndole de lado, pero Thor no estaba de humor.

—Nada de juegos —dijo Thor serio, metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior, haciendo contacto con su piel, mientras con la otra lo tomaba de la mandíbula—, esta noche no —susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

—Pues para ti, tonto, ¿quién más? —jadeó Loki, cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Thor envolver su miembro, que no duró mucho, porque inmediatamente lo soltó.

Thor tomó a Loki de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, se sentó él y lo hizo quedarse de pie entre sus piernas, y ahí comenzó a desvestirlo. Prenda por prenda, desde la estola hasta los zapatos, lo único que se salvó fue la ropa interior, porque Thor quería guardar esa imagen mental para siempre.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Loki en un susurro tímido, y Thor asintió.

—Me encanta —respondió, y con ambas manos en la cintura de Loki lo hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, robándole otro beso, recorriendo cada milímetro de su boca, que ya la conocía tan bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay debajo de ese traje? —le preguntó Loki, y en un solo movimiento Thor lo acostó bocarriba en medio de la cama, lo dejó ahí mientras se levantaba para desvestirse, algo que Loki había visto ya tantas veces.

Y no importaba todas las veces que habían recorrido el cuerpo del otro, Thor sentía la mirada de Loki sobre él como si fuese la primera vez que lo estuviese viendo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó entonces Thor, completamente desnudo, soltando su cabello.

—Me encanta —dijo Loki, asintiendo con una sonrisa, optando él también por deshacer la trenza que llevaba en la cabeza.

*

Loki suspiró cuando por fin tuvo el cuerpo desnudo de Thor sobre él, sus pieles en contacto, sentía que ardían.

—Quiero devorarte todo —le dijo Thor antes de besarlo una vez más, comenzando un vaivén con sus caderas mientras Loki gemía en su boca, cerrando su puño en el cabello dorado de Thor.

De su boca pasó a su cuello y Loki sentía que se moría, echando la cabeza más hacia atrás mientras Thor con una mano sostenía uno de sus muslos, abriendo incluso más sus piernas para tener más contacto. Thor mordía y besaba toda la extensión de su cuello con cuidado de no dejar marcas, ambos siempre procuraban no dejar marcas visibles para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

—Dios, Thor —suspiró Loki, perdido entre las atenciones de Thor a su cuello, el vaivén de sus caderas y la textura del encaje en su miembro.

Entonces Thor comenzó a descender por todo su cuerpo, dejando besos en cada porción de piel que se encontraba hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzar a quitar, lentamente, la última prenda sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto, mi Loki —murmuró Thor contra su piel, besando su vientre, su cadera, sus muslos, haciendo que Loki se sintiera tan amado.

La primera lamida hacia su miembro no se la esperaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y se sintió tan libre de poder gemir sin temer ser escuchado. Entonces le siguió la humedad y el calor de la boca de Thor que tan bien conocía, envolviéndolo todo, devorándolo como si fuese lo mejor que había probado en su vida.

—Thor... —gimió Loki, sumergido completamente en el placer, enredando una de sus manos en el largo cabello de su hermano.

A medida que Thor aumentaba el vaivén de su cabeza sus manos recorrían la piel de Loki, tocando y acariciando todo lo que se le atravesara, como si no fuese suficiente tenerlo completo en su boca.

—Dios, Thor, detente, me voy a correr —suplicó en medio de gemidos, no queriendo que todo acabara tan pronto.

Y Thor se detuvo, subió lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta estar cara a cara otra vez con él.

—Loki, yo sé que te traje aquí, planifiqué todo esto, pero no quiero que sientas... no quiero que...

—No —lo calló Loki colocando su mano sobre la boca de Thor—. Yo quiero, Thor, ya es hora; tú no puedes simplemente traerme aquí para luego echarte para atrás y dejarme así.

—No quiero que te sientas presionado —confesó.

—No me siento presionado, Thor, yo lo quiero tanto como tú —le dijo, y Thor asintió, para luego darle otro beso y descender una vez más por su cuerpo.

—Si cambias de opinión me dices y yo me detendré —insistió, y Loki asintió solamente para tranquilizarlo.

Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, pero sabía lo que quería, aún si temblaba como una hojita bajo las manos de Thor.

Thor y Loki conocían cada centímetros de sus pieles y no eran ajenos al sexo y la intimidad, pero hasta ese instante todo se había limitado a sexo oral, a masturbarse mutuamente, frotarse y, hasta hacía unos meses y luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Loki, a Thor dándole placer con sus dedos. Pero no, Thor nunca había penetrado a Loki, ni viceversa.

—Quiero probar algo nuevo —dijo Thor cuando colocó ambas manos en sus muslos, separándolos para abrirse espacio entre ellos, y Loki sólo pudo asentir otra vez.

Fijó su vista en el techo, tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón a tope cuando sintió el primer roce de la lengua de Thor en su entrada.

—Thor —gimió Loki, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente, pero Thor no se detuvo, al contrario, afincó más fuerza en sus muslos, llevándole las rodillas casi hacia el pecho mientras se sumergía a lamer todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

Eso nunca lo habían hecho, y Loki comenzaba a preguntarse por qué si se sentía tan bien. Thor lo penetraba con su lengua una y otra vez, intercalando entre lamer y succionar, para penetrarlo otra vez. Loki estaba tan sumergido en el placer, que sólo se dio cuenta que Thor había soltado una de sus piernas cuando sintió un dedo abrirse espacio dentro de él.

—No te detengas —jadeó Loki mientras jalaba ese cabello dorado con su mano, incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos cuando percibió un segundo dedo penetrarlo, sintiendo la respiración atorársele en la garganta.

*

Thor seguía lamiendo mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de Loki, preparándolo para él, buscando ese sitio mágico que lo hacían sollozar de placer. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y en escuchar esos sollozos agudos, su voz quebrada mientras Thor abusaba ese lugar con sus dedos una, y otra, y otra vez.

Hasta que sintió que ya estaba cerca, y se detuvo.

—¡Thor! —reclamó Loki sin aliento, apoyándose en sus codos sobre la cama para mirarlo.

—Ahora viene la mejor parte —dijo él, sonriendo, separándose de su hermano para buscar en la mesita junto a la cama lo que iban a necesitar.

—No me jodas —dijo Loki, rodando los ojos mientras le quitaba el condón que había sacado y lo tiraba a un sitio recóndito de la habitación—. Quiero sentirte todo —le dijo, y Thor asintió embobado, a punto de reventar.

Tomó el lubricante y lo aplicó en los mismos dos dedos antes de abrirse espacio con ellos dentro de Loki otra vez, asegurándose de que estaba listo, aplicando tanto lubricante como consideraba necesario. Recordó brevemente el champán que con tanta ilusión había comprado, pero ya no había tiempo para eso, no con la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Thor —se quejó Loki—, vamos ya, apúrate.

Y Thor rió, porque si Loki creía estar ansioso claramente no sabía todo lo que Thor estaba sintiendo teniéndolo ahí, en bandeja de plata para él solo. Ésta también era su primera vez, Loki era el primero y el único en todo para él.

Entonces removió sus dedos y tomó abundante lubricante en su mano, aplicándolo todo en su miembro ante la mirada hambrienta de Loki, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos casi negros, y Thor sospechaba que los suyos debían verse igual.

—Ahora sí —le dijo, sonriendo nervioso, apoyando su antebrazo en la cama mientras Loki abría sus piernas, y con su otra mano Thor dirigía su miembro dentro de él—. Si te duele mucho, si necesitas que me detenga, dímelo —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, besándole los párpados y toda la cara cuando Loki asintió y Thor comenzó a abrirse camino dentro de su cuerpo.

Loki dejó salir un gemidito quebrado mientras Thor escondía el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido unos segundos. Siguió embistiendo dentro de Loki, muy poco a poco, mientras éste se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda, y Thor casi juraba que podía escuchar el eco de sus latidos acelerados.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber, dejando besos en todo su cuello.

—Sí, continúa —susurró Loki, abrazando sus caderas con ambas piernas, instándolo a seguir.

Y Thor continuó hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él, sintiéndose de pronto abrumado, asimilando que, por primera vez, él y Loki eran uno solo.

*

—Bésame, Thor —suplicó Loki, desesperado por más, por tener todo de él.

Y Thor se lo dio, lo besó con abandono mientras Loki se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de él de esa manera tan íntima. Thor era grande, intimidante, y Loki no pensó en eso un sólo momento, hasta ese instante lo único que lo mataba eran las ansias de tenerlo así, dentro de él, y ahora que lo tenía...

—Muévete, ¿sí? —suplicó entre besos, y Thor asintió, dando una pequeña embestida que a Loki le robó el aliento.

—¿Así? —inquirió, y Loki sólo pudo asentir con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

*

Thor comenzó un vaivén experimental, él tampoco tenía experiencia en esto, pero conocía a Loki, sus expresiones, sus sonidos, y por eso se guiaba para saber lo que se sentía bien. Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, y la espera definitivamente había valido la pena. No podía dejar marcas en su cuello, eso lo sabía, era costumbre, así que hizo un desastre de su clavícula, chupando y mordiendo cada espacio de piel que se le atravesaba, reclamando a Loki como suyo hoy y siempre.

Mientras se perdía de nuevo en esos labios rojos por tanto abuso, tomó uno de sus muslos y se lo colgó del antebrazo, abriendo a Loki aún más para él, permitiéndose embestir más profundo, robándole el aliento a su hermano con cada beso y cada estocada.

—Dios, Thor, no te detengas, no te detengas —suplicó Loki con la voz en un hilo, sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, perdido al igual que Thor en el frenesí de sus caderas.

—No lo haré —insistió Thor, acelerando el ritmo, encontrando el lugar, ese lugar que hizo sollozar a Loki una vez más de placer.

Y ahí se quedó, embistiendo en el mismo ángulo una y otra vez, sintiendo el interior de Loki aferrarse a su miembro, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

—Dios, Loki, quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre —murmuró contra su piel.

—Quédate, quédate —susurró él frenético, soltando un gemido ahogado cuando Thor lo tomó en su mano y lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

No le quedaba mucho, Thor sabía que iba a correrse pronto y quería ver a Loki a los ojos cuando esto pasara, quería hacerlo acabar a él primero.

—Loki, abre tus ojos... ábrelos para mí —jadeó, y Loki le hizo caso, mirándolo fijamente mientras perdía el control y se derramaba en la mano de Thor y sobre todo su abdomen, gimiendo de placer.

—Bésame —suplicó, y Thor se lo concedió, embistiendo de manera errática, buscando su propio clímax y encontrándolo poco después, con Loki tragándose cada uno de sus gemidos mientras Thor acababa dentro de él.

—Te amo tanto —le dijo Thor, y Loki lo abrazó fuertemente, respondiéndole lo mismo al oído.

*

Cuando Loki despertó el sol ya estaba bastante arriba en el cielo, era ya casi mediodía y seguramente le quedaban pocas horas en la habitación. Los brazos de Thor lo tenían envuelto posesivamente, su cuerpo grande y fuerte pegado al suyo desde atrás, la respiración en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas.

Loki sonrió, recordando la noche anterior. Poco habían dormido, el sol comenzaba a salir cuando al agotamiento los obligó rendirse; Thor había tomado a Loki en tantas posiciones como les fueron posibles, descubriendo esa parte del sexo que, hasta ese momento, había sido desconocida para ambos.

Y a Loki le encantaba, no quería nada más que Thor embistiendo dentro de él una, y otra, y otra vez.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en la tina? —murmuró Thor detrás de él con la voz ronca, dejando besos en su hombro, y recién ahí Loki se dio cuenta que su hermano también estaba despierto, seguramente leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días a ti también —respondió, y la sola risa de Thor fue suficiente para alegrarle el resto del día.

*

Mientras Loki se movía sobre su miembro una y otra vez, los dos sumergidos en el agua tibia de la tina, aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba ahí, admirando sus marcas en la piel delicada de su hermano, dejando otras nuevas con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a su cintura, Thor se dio cuenta de algo muy importante:

Era él quien le pertenecía a Loki, y no había mejor sensación en el mundo que ésa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
